


Dirty socks

by Autisticvampireclub



Series: Bmc spooky gay oneshots (yes that's what I'm calling it) [12]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: (I tried to make the beginning scary but eh), (at least i think it is?), I’m laughing because you know how my last fic started out fluffy, Kid Fic, M/M, but got super dark?, haha this is the opposite, monster au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 02:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13180623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autisticvampireclub/pseuds/Autisticvampireclub
Summary: There it was again. That sound. That terrible, awful sound. Sharp nails grating against his bedroom floor. Or maybe pointy teeth being dragged down his bedpost. Maybe even a raspy voice hissing and spitting at him from the dark abyss between his bed and the floor. Nothing his parents said, no ‘I’m sure you're just hearing things dear’, could ever possibly convince Jeremy that terrifying sound was coming from any place other than under his bed.





	Dirty socks

**Author's Note:**

> I love kid fics can you tell

_Scratch… scratch…_

There it was again. That sound. That terrible, awful sound. Sharp nails grating against his bedroom floor. Or maybe pointy teeth being dragged down his bedpost. Maybe even a raspy voice hissing and spitting at him from the dark abyss between his bed and the floor. Nothing his parents said, no ‘I’m sure you're just hearing things dear’, could ever possibly convince Jeremy that terrifying sound was coming from any place other than under his bed.

_Scratch… hhhh…_

_Hhh… hhhhhh_

A new, horrible, spine chilling sound. Breathing. He could hear it right beneath his pillow, could feel how the bed shook with every breath.

He’d begged his parents to let him sleep with them tonight, but after the last incident involving a nightmare, and him wetting his parents bed, they’d put their foot down about how he’s ‘a big kid now’, and ‘big kids aren’t scared of monsters.’ ‘Monsters aren’t real Jeremy.’

_Hhhh… hhhhhhhhhh… scrrr…_

“M-Mama… d-dada…” his voice quivered.

His parents were fast asleep. If something did come and snatch him up tonight, they probably wouldn’t even notice. They probably wouldn’t even notice that he was gone tomorrow, and if they did, they’d just be relieved. No more annoying Jeremy keeping them up all night with his ‘whining’ and ‘sobbing’ as he heard his mama say into the phone.

_Scratch… hhh… ughhhhh…_

Jeremy clasped his hands over his ears, shut his eyes tight, and choked back a sob.

“P-Please… w-whatever you a-are… please d-don’t eat m-me…”

  
The noises, and the sobbing, and the lack of sleep went on for weeks.

It kept getting louder, and scarier, the thing that dwelled under Jeremy’s bed. Sometimes he felt like he could feel its breath against his skin, hear it moaning and snarling right in his ear. He just wanted it to go away. He just wanted to sleep.

His parents tried to help, but it was hard when they didn’t exactly believe what he told them. Why should they? He’d lied plenty of times in the past, they had no reason to trust him now. Especially since he was pretty much trying to convince them the boogeyman was real. Top of the list for parents tutting and eye rolling.

Still, he wish they, they mostly meaning mama, would believe him even just a tiny bit. He could use some comfort. And he could really use a hug.

  
“G-Go a-away…”

Jeremy was at his limit. He couldn’t handle the heavy breathing, or the scratching, or the feeling something was watching him anymore. Maybe poking at the creature with a broomstick wasn’t the smartest idea, but… he was six years old, what would you expect.

“G-Go… a-away!”

He heard growling. The broom brushed against something.

_Hhhhhhh… grrrrrrr… ughgghh…_

Shivering, he hesitantly got down on his knees, and looked under the bed.

_Grrrrrrr…_

Two piercing orange eyes stared back at him. Jeremy screamed.

  
And then the eyes screamed back.

Jeremy jumped and scrambled backwards at the high pitched squeal. Mouth agape, he watched a small, furry head poke out from under the bed. It’s face was mostly covered in red fur, but curly brown fur hung down over its eyes, which actually weren’t that scary now that Jeremy could actually see them.

“U-Uhhhhhh… excuse me, Jeremy… why are you screaming and stabbing me with a broom, cus it’s kinda rude dude, y’know?” it said, tilting its head to one side inquisitively.

“W-Whuh… h-how do you know my name?!”

It blinked. “Um, I’m the monster under your bed, I think I’d know your name… wait, you don’t know my name!”

Jeremy glanced towards the door, wondering if his parents were worried he was hallucinating talking to the monster. _He_ was kinda worried he was hallucinating to be honest. But, on the bright side, if he wasn’t, this monster was too small to eat him anyway. “No… w-what is your name…?”

“Michael! Glad to meetcha!”

“O-Oh… h-hi…”

Awkward silence. Michael tapped its… his? His… his claws against the floor. “Hey uh… shouldn’t you be asleep?”

“I-It’s a l-little hard to sleep when y-your always scratching and groaning and b-breathing so loud!” Jeremy snapped. Guilt sunk into his stomach at Michael’s hurt face. “S-Sorry, I mean…”

“No, it’s fine… I get it… I’m just bothering you aren’t I?”

“N-No… uh, w-well… I m-mean… sorta-but not really…!”

How could he explain gently that Michael was the cause of his sleepless misery over the last couple of weeks?! He didn’t wanna make him sad…

Michael sniffled, squeezing out from under the bed. Jeremy felt a tinge of embarrassment over being afraid of him, seeing as he looked like a cross between a lamb and a kitten.

And he was wearing a Pikachu onesie… hey wait, that was _his_ onesie! He lost that ages ago! Huh… well, it was probably too small for him anyways now, and Michael was so cute and cozy in it, so Jeremy guessed he’d let him keep it.

Michael’s head drooped. “I’ll just go hang out in the bathroom… drink some tap water… or something…”

“No M-Michael-wait, that’s why the tap keeps turning on? Uh, anyways, y-you don’t have to go!”

Michael’s face lit up. “I don’t?! Yay!”

He quickly scooted back under the bed, nearly knocking over Jeremy in the process. He heard shuffling, and then Michael’s head peeked back out. “You wanna sleep down here with me? Just cus I thought you looked cold, since you don’t have fur, which is really weird, no offence… I promise I don’t bite!”

“Uh…” The little fangs poking out of Michael’s mouth made him doubt the not biting part, but… he was cold. He slid in beside Michael, and laid his head down against his shoulder.

Michael’s fur was _very_ soft. Without thinking, Jeremy stroked his cheek. A low rumbling noise came from Michael, that sounded like a deep purr from a cat. “H-Heh, y-your like a sheep-kitty!”

Michael pouted. “I’m not a kitty! I’m more like… a lion! Yeah, I’m a ferocious lion!” He made a noise that was supposed to be a roar, but came out more like a squeaky mewl mixed with a sheep baa. Jeremy giggled.

“The roar is… a work in process…”

Jeremy moved on to petting the fur around Michael’s stubby horns, shifting so that Michael could lay his head against him more. “M-Michael, why d-do you live under my bed?”

“Because I’m an under the bed monster!”

“I k-know but… w-why…?”

“It’s the only way I can get the most tasty snack in the entire world!”

“T-Tasty… s-snack…?!”

So Michael was gonna eat him?! So much for that ten minutes of bonding…

“Yeah! Nightmares! Their so delicious!” Michael replied cheerfully.

Oh. Never mind.

“H-How do you eat nightmares?”

Michael stuck his tongue out in thought. “Hmmm… I’m not sure! I just can tell when your having one, and then I eat it! Haven’t you noticed how you’ve never had a bad dream?”

“I… h-haven't… e-except that one t-time I slept in my parents b-bed…”

“That’s because of yours truly! Gobbling up allllll your bad dreams! Your very welcome!”

“T-Thank you…”

“No prob! Nightmares are the yummiest, next to dirty socks and dust bunnies.”

“...eww… dirty socks?”

“Salty and chewy! Delish!”

“Blegh…”

Jeremy yawned, sleep beginning to overtake him. He snuggled in close to Michael, using his body as a soft, chubby pillow. “Night Michael…”

“Nightie night Jere.”

  
“Mama! Look, the monster under my bed is real, see!”

His mama glanced up from her book at Jeremy, who was holding up Michael the lion king style in front of her. “That’s nice dear” she said, turning back to her book and coffee without batting an eye. “Go have some breakfast.”

Jeremy stared at her in bewilderment. “W-Whuh… b-buh…”

“Adults can’t see under the bed monsters, it sucks, but that’s just the way it is…”  
Michael sighed.

“Awwww…”

Michael followed him into the kitchen, his claws clicking against the linoleum floor. “My papa monster is probably gonna be upset I’m staying up so late… I should be asleep by now… oh well!”

“You h-have parents?”

“Yup! My papa and Itay!”

“Do you get lots of h-hugs from them?”

“Oh yeah, tons of big monster hugs!”

“That sounds nice… I’m g-glad your parents like you…”

Jeremy yelped as Michael wrapped his arms around him, pulling him in for a surprise hug. “I really like you Jere! And I promise to give you lots of hugs, and kisses if you want them!”

Jeremy leaned into Michael's touch, eager for the much needed embrace. “...thank you…”

“It’s nothing! And now that we’re friends, we can eat socks together!”

“G-Gross! I don’t wanna eat stinky socks!”

“But their so _good!”_

**Author's Note:**

> When you think your dealing with an eldritch abomination but it’s just a lil furry boy


End file.
